vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119627-feedback-game-update-09-dec-2014
Content ---- ---- ---- Wow. | |} ---- In regards to this, Michface is looking for more information here. - Team WildStar | |} ---- yah there was no jabbithole info for her till that night | |} ---- As found up top, above the patch notes, that this is a smaller patch, and if all goes as planned, the bi-weekly (along with its many fixes) will deploy next week. | |} ---- ---- :unsure: | |} ---- Ok, posted there. | |} ---- Can someone explain to me what "bi-weekly" means? I once thought I knew, but I'm not sure anymore. ... Drop 3 bi-weekly patch soon! | |} ---- I think it means every 2 weeks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL, this is so bad that there is no words for it. Players have complained for a month about this, we were told it would go live today, and yet, the MAIN issue is left out? rofl | |} ---- Lets extend it and make it even more flexible.... "periodic patches" or even better... "episodic patches". No one will ever be disappointed again. :D Drop expectations, acknowledge reality. | |} ---- ---- This made me giggle for like a full minute straight. | |} ---- These patches will ALWAYS disappoint people, because there's always going to be something that's not fixed fast enough. Simply have to deal with this. I applaud the fixes, and it shows that issues are being fixed. I do would like to see these fixes come out on a weekly basis, even if it's only one or two bug fixes every week, it's still a good thing. Not only does it show the community you're fixing things, it will help the developers get into a routine of fixing reported issues fast and with a good standard. It's also a good QA test to show if your pipeline is optimized to handle this work load. | |} ---- Do it in character or not at all please :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I hope this will include a PvP battleground fix. Since the Megaserver merge, I, my wife and litterally everyone I know have NOT been able to get into PvP. Not once. I've been hanging on, however, my wife, Son, and 7 co-workers have dropped their subs. Yes, I said 7. I used to promote this game a LOT at work when it launched. Now, not so much. I still have 2 co-workers playing but they were hoping this patch would let them PvP. Nope. I'll do what I can to keep them around till next week. Now for the non-rant: Since the Megaserver merge, I can not get into Battleground. Whether I'm in queue for 2 hours or 10 hours I never get in. Doesn't matter which char I'm on, we are supposed to be able to get in at level 6. Can't at 6, 15, 21, 33, 35, or 50. Those are the levels I've tried. Same with everyone I know and the result of no PvP is told above. Please look into this for next weeks patch. | |} ---- Aw, crap... when's R-12 now (PST times)? | |} ---- ---- ---- ----